Reflections
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: A story done in Ichiru's pov of his feelings and thoughts about Shizuka Hio from the moment he met her to her death. A tragic love story of sorts. Please R&R. Flames are welcome.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters and story lone affiliate with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: I asked one of my readers to give me an idea and she chose Ichiru and Maria, but since it isn't really Maria that Ichiru loves I'm making it Ichiru and Shizuka Hio instead. So __**magicialgirl100591**__ I really hope you enjoy this story. This is specifically for you. ^^ To all my other readers I hope you enjoy this story as well._

_Author's Note 2: This story will be done from Ichiru's point of view. This is how he felt and such after Kaname killed Shizuka Hio._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**OoOo-Reflections-oOoO**_

I was but a servant to the great Shizuka Hio, a source of sorts, nothing more, but maybe in that end that wasn't so true…

I had been enthralled by her beauty since I was a young adolescent youth. She had been so sad when I had first seen her that winter afternoon, under the oddity of the out of season blooming of the cherry blossom trees. While my twin brother had tried to pull me away, urgently whispering that she was a vampire, a creature that my family was forced to hunt down and destroy, I stood there gazing upon her like a man captivated. I was completely lost in the illusion she had created and wanted nothing more than for my brother to leave me be so that I could surround myself, drown within, the beauty of the woman before me.

Something about her had drawn me in, made me feel stronger than my frail body was capable of. I had wanted to go to her, embrace her with my weak strength, and wipe away the trail of tears that was evidently seen running from her eyes and down her sunless pale cheeks. My brother, however, before I could even reach out a hand towards her, pulled me away.

After that day I went to her often. She had sensed the loneliness and frailty that surrounded me and she, not unlike me, wanted the comfort of another. I had babbled on, sometimes for hours at a time, about my hunter parents and my twin brother Zero. I confided in her all my secrets and fears and the jealousy I felt over Zero's strength. She very seldom said a word, only listened with silent interest as I tittered on and on about things I knew were of no real concern of hers.

In turn she had told me the story of how my mother and father had destroyed her lover, a man she had bitten and turned into a vampire. Shizuka had told me how he had made the vampire hunter's kill list even though he had not yet descended to the lowly status of Level E. She had told me that he was a kind man, nothing at all like the man she was intended to marry. Throughout her story I watched as the never fading trail of tears continued to flow upon her cheeks, raining from her eyes like a gentle spring rain, soft but continuously steady. It was after she had told me her saddened tale that I had placed my frail arms around her and offered what little strength I had to comfort her.

In turn, sensing the weak and sickliness of my body, she had offered to make me strong, to make me healthy again. I hadn't even flinched when she had cut herself and I didn't hesitate for even a minute when she had offered that bleeding wrist to me. I had drank greedily from her, feeling the power of her blood rushing through my veins, empowering my body and making me feel stronger than I had ever been before.

I had wanted to return the favor, offering my blood to her, but she would gently refuse with a silent shake of her head. I had only thought that she wished not to harm me, but later I became jealous, enraged. I had gone to Shizuka late one night in need of her comfort and presence, however she had been traveling in the direction that I had just left and not knowing what thoughts had been running through her mind I had followed like the obedient servant I had become unknowingly.

I had followed her in silence back to my family's home watching as Zero had run out, my mother close behind him. Shizuka had pushed her way into my home and then in silence I had watched her slaughter my mother and father, leaving Zero with nothing more than twin puncture marks from where she had bitten and taken his blood.

Zero had looked at me then, imploring me with his words and a silent hatred in his eyes, but all I could feel for the boy laying bloody on the floor before me was rage, jealousy so deep that at that moment I had hated him. Shizuka had taken from him the very thing she had refused from me time and time again and it made me feel nothing but bitterness and resentment. I had left lying there on the floor, the bloody mess that he was, as I had turned my back on him following Shizuka from the house, out into the crisp cold of the winter night.

Shizuka had later gone to ground, hiding her presence in another body, a body of another vampire girl named Maria. In that body Shizuka had become like that of a young adolescent girl, energetic and happy as she plotted her next move. All the while she had talked of nothing but my twin brother as she kept a close watch over in for four long years. Finally she had decided that she would attend Cross Academy, under the guise of Maria, where Zero was safely hidden away.

Again I had felt the raging jealousy rush to the surface, but underneath that I was bitterly happy. I had been overjoyed to know that the bite he had received from Shizuka was at that moment destroying his mortality, his humanity, as he had slowly begun to sink into the insanity of the beastly Level E he would become. At that moment in time it had not mattered to me what happened to Zero, not with the bitter jealousy that ran through my veins. I cared not one iota for my twin brother, my other half.

I had watched in forced silence while Shizuka had paraded around under her charade as she had taunted him continuously. There had been times I had tried to convince her to leave him be, to let him slip into the insanity of the beast that was hidden within his body. Always Shizuka had waved away my words fully intent on having her fun.

So as the faithful servant I had become I kept an eye on her as I kept an even closer eye on Zero. Through all my jealousy and bitterness I had found at least one small particle of happy contentment. Not matter how hard Shizuka had tried to get Zero to do as she wish he had refused stubbornly even after he had found out that her blood alone could stop him from becoming a Level E.

I had known that Zero would never stoop to believing anything a vampire, much less a Pureblood, told him. To him they were all lying beasts, damned from the moment of their birth, living only to be destroyed by his _Bloody Rose_.

When Shizuka's attempts to goad him into submission had failed she focused on his one and only weakness, Yuuki Cross. Yuuki, I had come to realize, had become my brother's salavation, her blood feeding him, sustaining him where those ingenious blood tablets could not. However it was only her blood that had kept Zero so close to her, but the fact that he had fallen in love with her, something that his cool exterior, a complete contrast to his feelings, would never have allowed her to see.

I had watched Shizuka that day as she had happened across Yuuki. I had listened as she had promised to help Zero if Yuuki could do something for her, something that only she could do. She had asked her to kill the Pureblood Kaname Kuran, a man the was close to Yuuki, more than close as it was plainly seen.

Yuuki had not down what Shizuka had asked of her and she had been well aware that the girl wouldn't had done it no matter how much she had wanted to save his brother. However, Shizuka had not taken into account that Kaname Kuran was no fool. He had after all accepted her request to come to Cross Academy, most likely having known all along the power of the Pureblood residing in the tiny body of Maria.

And it was as I had feared; I had been right all along in my assumption that Kuran had known just who Maria really truly was. She had become another one of that twisted vampire's pawns and because of that he had been able to deal her a killing blow with a vampire hunter's weapon, devouring her blood and taking within himself all of her power.

I had held Shizuka in my arms during her finally moments before she had ever so slowly turned to dust. I had looked into her eyes seeing the sadness reflected there that was mirrored in my own ten fold. There had been another emotion entwined with the sadness and it was in that moment that I had finally realized that Shizuka had loved me as she had loved her long deceased lover. I had understood then that the offering I had made of my blood was a sacrifice she wasn't capable of making again. She had loved me enough to be with me as I was, a human, instead of allowing me to follow down the same destructive path as her lover and my twin brother.

As I had wept, her body had turned to dust and ashes within my arms, scattering into the breeze that swept into the room from the open window. All that was left of her was the tinkling bell that had adorned her kimono. Standing to leave I had picked it up and bound my hair with the thread, the little bell hanging loose to tinkle and chime as I had moved away from the spot where my love had died. I had then left that room. I had been filled with the lose of Shizuka and being there, in the place where her life had been ended, I had begun to feel my cool façade, much like that of Zero's, begin to crack and crumble.

Now, though I have stayed at Cross Academy, I do not venture near that room. There is no room for my composure to slip, as I continue on with Shizuka's other mission. When I am alone, far from the eyes of my brother and the other students, I let myself remember her, her beauty, the way her eyes shined when she was being mischievous, everything about the her that I had fallen so deeply in love with.

I had been her servant, yes, but as I had thought before, in the end I had become more than that to the great Pureblood. In the end she had loved me too. It is with that knowledge and the love I still even know hold for her that keeps Shizuka alive in the memories that will be forever painted portraits deep within my heart.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well here you have another Vampire Knight fic complete. Please review and flames are welcome. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
